Cute Backstreet
by Ryu Masshirona
Summary: Di mana-mana yang namanya backstreet itu tidak enak, tapi aku menyukainya, karena kau lah kekasihku/Canon/ for GHOST event 2013


**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning : OOC, Canon, Typo, Ficlet, etc….**

.

.

.

**FOR**

**GHOST **

**EVENT 2013**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**CUTE BACKSTREET**

**.**

**.**

**SELAMAT MEMBACA**

**.**

**.**

Kedai ramen Ichiraku sedang ramai malam ini, ada banyak ninja yang sedang berkumpul di sana. Mereka sedang merayakan kembalinya Sasuke ke Konoha, tentu di sana ada team 7 yaitu Naruto dan Sakura.

Ada yang lainnya juga, Sai dan Ino juga tidak ketinggalan. Neji dan Shikamaru sedang berdiskusi mengenai strategi pengamanan Konoha, dasar mereka itu, bisa tidak bersenang-senang sedikit.

Lee dan Tenten yang setengah mabuk, Kiba sedang asyik menasehati Shino tentang trik mendekati wanita, padahal dirinya sendiri juga tidak punya kekasih.

Chouji jangan ditanya, sedang berpacaran dengan makanan di depannya alias sibuk makan.

Sasuke justru sedang repot menjawab pertanyaan dari Naruto maupun Sakura. Ada juga ninja-ninja Suna yang tentu saja diundang oleh Naruto untuk datang ke acara ini, yaitu tiga bersaudara, Temari, Kankuro dan tentunya si bungsu Gaara.

Hinata sedang duduk bersebelahan dengan Gaara, entah sengaja atau tidak. Ya walaupun begitu, mereka sama-sama diam tidak banyak bicara.

Gaara menyerahkan secarik kertas kepada Hinata dengan sembunyi-sembunyi dan Hinata menerimanya. Kemudian Gaara bangkit berdiri, Gaara tidak mengucapkan permisi kepada yang lain, dan sepertinya itu tidak perlu karena mereka sedang sibuk semua, jadi tidak ada yang menyadari kepergian Gaara.

Hinata perlahan membuka kertas pemberian Gaara

**Temui aku di dekat penginapan**

Begitu isi pesan singkat itu, Hinata berdiri tetapi ada yang menyadarinya yaitu Neji "Hinata-sama, Anda mau ke mana?" tanya Neji dan membuat semua orang menoleh kepada Hinata "A-ano, Neji-nii, aku mau pulang, aku mengantuk." Hinata berbohong, dalam hatinya dia meminta maaf kepada Neji.

"Biar saya antar" tawar Neji dan mungkin Neji sekalian pulang ke rumahnya "Ti-tidak perlu, nii-san bersenang-senanglah, aku tidak apa-apa." Tolak Hinata halus.

"Tapi Hinata-sama…." Hinata tersenyum lembut "Tak apa, nii-san" Neji selalu saja menganggapnya anak kecil yang perlu dilindungi. Senyuman lembut Hinata membuat Neji menurutinya "Baiklah, kalau begitu hati-hati di jalan!" Hinata mengangguk dan permisi kepada yang lainnya.

Setelah Hinata pergi, Kankuro baru sadar "Ke mana Gaara?"

Hinata sudah melangkahkan kakinya sampai ke dekat penginapan yang Gaara tempati tapi Hinata tidak melihat Gaara di dekat penginapan. Tiba-tiba ada yang menarik tangannya, itu Gaara.

Gaara dan Hinata sedang berada di gang sempit dekat penginapan, jade Gaara memandang Hinata dari atas sampai bawah seolah memastikan bahwa orang yang ada di hadapannya tidak kekurangan sesuatu apa pun, yang dipandang tentu hanya bisa menunduk malu.

Gaara sedang menyilangkan kedua tangannya sekarang, lama mereka berdua terdiam sampai akhirnya Hinata membuka suara "A-apa ada yang ingin Ga-Gaara-kun bicarakan de-denganku?" tanya Hinata.

"Apa kalau bertemu itu untuk bicara?" Gaara justru balik bertanya. Hinata merasa dirinya salah bicara "Aku hanya ingin berdua denganmu." ucap Gaara dan membuat wajah Hinata bertambah merah, ditatap saja oleh Gaara sudah membuatnya memerah apalagi Gaara berkata seperti itu.

Jadi alasan Gaara mengajak bertemu itu untuk berdua saja dengan Hinata. Gaara merindukannya, sangat.

Gaara menarik Hinata ke dalam pelukannya, "Ga-Gaara-kun" Hinata tentu terkejut, ini pertama kalinya Gaara memeluknya. Tapi ada kenyamanan di sana, hangat.

"Apa kau merindukanku?" tanya Gaara. Hinata mengangguk "I-iya". Tentu saja Hinata merindukannya.

Dahulu Hinata bertekad untuk melupakan Naruto, karena Hinata tahu hati Naruto adalah milik Sakura. Sampai Hinata sering mendapatkan misi ke Suna dan bertemu dengan Gaara tentunya Gaara sebagai Kazekage.

Gaara jatuh hati kepada Hinata dan tanpa basa-basi menyatakan perasaannya langsung, Gaara harus menunggu Hinata menerimanya. Hinata membuka hatinya untuk Gaara dan mereka berhubungan lewat surat, kadang juga kalau Gaara berkunjung ke Konoha maka akan menyempatkan bertemu dengan Hinata.

Tapi hubungan mereka belum diketahui oleh orang-orang, mereka sengaja menyembunyikannya. Entahlah, karena alasan mereka cukup nyaman dengan begini, menikmati cinta berdua saja.

Gaara melepaskan pelukannya kepada Hinata dan menyentuh pipi Hinata, kemudian Gaara mendekatkan wajahnya dan mencium pipi Hinata lembut tapi ada penekanan.

Lavender Hinata melebar, ciuman Gaara yang pertama, walau di pipi, Hinata merasa dirinya melayang, Kami-sama jangan biarkan Hinata pingsan.

"Kalian ada di sini" ucap Lee dengan semangat walau ada rona merah di pipi yang setengah mabuk dan melihat adegan Gaara mencium pipi Hinata.

Gaara melepaskan ciumannya, Hinata salah tingkah.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan di sini?" tanya Naruto dengan polosnya.

Adegan Hinata dicium pipinya oleh Gaara dilihat oleh kakak-kakak Gaara dan yang lainnya yang sengaja mencari Gaara dan memang berniat pulang, jadi sekalian berjalan bersama.

Neji berpikir, tadi seharusnya dia mengantar Hinata saja, agar dia bisa melindungi Hinata dari panda merah itu, tapi kenapa Hinata tidak menolak dicium oleh Gaara, berarti Hinata telah membohongi Neji tadi.

Ada rona tipis di pipi Gaara sedangkan Hinata wajahnya merah padam.

"Kalian berpacaran, eh?" tanya Temari.

Yang lain mulai ribut "Benarkah? Benarkah itu?"

"A-ano" Hinata gugup dan menyentuhkan kedua telunjuknya. Gaara dengan tenangnya menjawab "Apa urusan kalian?" itu adalah kalimat ketus tapi Naruto menangkap lain "Ayolah Gaara kau tidah usah malu-malu" dan memang benar kalau Gaara malu dan menutupinya dengan kalimat itu.

"Ya, dan aku akan menikahinya" ucap Gaara mengakui dan secara tidak langsung membuat Hinata terkejut "Eh?" tentu saja, karena Gaara tidak bilang sebelumnya tentang pernikahan.

"Wahhhhhh, asyik-asyik" ucap Lee.

"Aku tidak menyangka kau akan menikah duluan Hinata" ucap Tenten.

Neji sebenarnya bahagia tapi menutupinya dengan wajah datarnya. Dia juga berecana akan melamar Tenten nanti.

.

.

.

.

**The End**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**a/n : Ryu bikin Neji masih hidup di sini, ya agak melenceng dari aslinya, ga papa ya….**

**Semoga fic ni juga bisa memeriahkan GHOST Event 2013**

**Review ya…**

**Thank You**


End file.
